The Festival
by the reason you miss me
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, all 17, have found out about a festival that they all have to attend. The only downside is: YOU MUST HAVE A DATE. Naruto and the gang all have that wrapped up. Well... not Sakura and Sasuke. In the process of being rewritten
1. I Can Still Beat You

**A/N: So, hey! I'm tottaly rewriting this story because I wrote in like, third grade? Lmfao, so yeah. It's terrible. I'm completley re-writing it, because I loved this story - in my head. Keep in mind the first two chapters are going to be really short. **

* * *

Even though the three jonins had their day off, they wanted to spend it with the squad practicing and sparring like the good old days. Ah, the memories. Sasuke sat listening at his two blabbermouths remenised about their adventures as genin. And some of Sakura being a chunin. He and Naruto had successfully passed through both the Chunnin and Jonin exams about a year after the team had finally managed to drag his butt back to Konoha. Or so they thought.

One thing not worth remembering, their sensei's timing. When he showed, the team was flat out annoyed, with Naruto screaming and hollering, and Sakura contemplating about banging her head into a tree. Had Kakashi really not learned? What was so hard about showing up at the time you set? A few minutes was understandable. Half an hour, fine. But when Kakashi took three damn hours or more every time, it was a little ridiculous.

"Hey guys ,sorry im late Tsunade wanted my for details from my last misson." Kakashi smiled laughing. It was a taunting smile, he knew they were flat out pissed. Even solemn-faced Sasuke.

"You gave the old Grandma misson specs for THREE hours?" Naruto squinted.

"And your last misson was two weeks ago." Sasuke added.

"AND we were with you when you reported for that misson." Sakura smirked.

They had caught him. Though, no one at this area really even suspected he was at the Hokage's office. They knew he was probably goofing off somewhere, reading his nasty novels.

They just eyed him for a few minutes until a meesenger crow came down and landed on Kakashi's left shoulder. He took the paper and read it to himself."Well it seems Tsunade-sama wants me."

Before Sakura could interject with some snide comment like_ "I thought you were _just_ with her?" ,_he took another glance at the paper and said, "Have any of you found dates for the festival yet?"

The three looked at each other and then at the ground."Well I'm asking out Hinata-chan after practice!" Naruto boasted.

Sasuke scoffed. When Naruto announced he was completley moved on from the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura explained that it was "inevitable" and that "fate worked it's magic".

"Well lucky for you since the hokage requested me, our little get together has been canceled." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura looking a little down asked, " Well, who are you taking Kakashi-sensei?"

"Anko-sensei." He smirked. Naruto grinned devilishly, and before he could grill the sensei, he was gone.

"How are we supposed to just come up with dates like magic?" Sakura complained. "Between training, missions, and shifts at the hospital, I barely have time to eat!"

If Naruto hadn't forced him into swearing to the Hokage he'd attend the festival, Sasuke would just be relaxing at home after a hard day of training. But no. He had to find a stupid _date _to some dumb festival. Was there a girl he could even ask without giving her the impression there was more than just being a one-time date? Scratch that, could he even ask a girl out?

Naruto looked fully content with himself, or so it seemed. He sort of side-glanced at Sakura, and Sasuke smirked. The dunce had of course _said_ he'd moved on, but he'd known all along the idiot couldn't just drop his feelings and get along with his life. Perhaps he would fall in love someday, and think of Sakura as only a friend. He just hoped for Hinata's sake, that the dobe didn't do something completley stupid.

He let his gaze fall onto Sakura who had her lip in a cute-sy pout.

Aha. Maybe there was one last thing he could beat Naruto at.


	2. Not Like This

**A/N: So this is the second rewrite chapter. It's short. But please read it anyway! This probably jumps into plot way too fast. Aha, sorry. **

"Well then..." Naruto started, "I'll just go ask Hinata! See ya! Then to Ichiraku!" He ran off with a huge grin on his face.

"Jerk! Not even inviting me and Sasuke-kun!"Sakura hollered. She huffed and turned on her heel to leave. Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Eh? what the he- Oh! Sasuke-kun!" She said blushing. Inner Sakura was spewing off all sorts of possibilities why _he_ could have stopped _her _from leaving. She tried to push back the thoughts.

"S-Sakura..." He started. He bit his lip. He looked..embarrassed?

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"W-would you.." He looked down. Sakura could have laughed. It was so unlike the Uchiha to get nervous. "Would you go to the festival with me?"

She was about to giggle. He'd gotten so hostile over something so basic, so simple? Psh.

Her eyes widened when it set in what he'd really said.

**"CHA DREAMS DO COME TRUE!" **Inner Sakura threw herself a grand celebration.

"Wait...rewind you want _me_ to go to the festival with _you_?" Sakura asked looking as white as a ghost. **"YES! YOU IDIOT! HE ASKED YOU OUT! NOW SAY YES!" **Her inner screamed, and she almost wanted the whack her own forehead.

"That's what I said." Sasuke mumbled. He was looking at his toes, obviously not wanting to be in this situation.

"I-I guess..if you really want me to." Sakura smiled faintly.

"Uh alright then."

It was awkward. It was silent. She had a date with Sasuke, something she'd dreamed of her entire life, and this was how it was. A shy question about going to a date-mandatory festival. It was so..unlike everything she'd ever imagined. She could have broken down and cried.

But of course she couldn't do that.

She bit her lip and turned back around. She waved as she walked yelling a "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow!" in the process. He didn't reply.

There was still a lot for time left to kill for the day, so she strayed from the path to her house and ended up wandering around the village. She considered taking a seat at Ichiraku for a bite, but saw Naruto conversing with their old teacher Iruka.

"She said yes, really!" He hollered as he guzzled down his ramen. "Hinata said yes! Of course then she fainted, and.."

Naruto's voice grew distant faster and faster, until Sakura realized she was running away. She stopped, and had no clue where she was. She kicked a rock as hard as she could, and watched it roll away until it was out of sight.

She was happy for her friend, really. She was happy for Hinata. She was happy for Anko. For Kakashi. For Sasuke. She was happy for the whole damn wide world!

She looked at the sky.

No. She wasn't.

Everything was messed up. And she didn't know why.


End file.
